Ta curiosité te perdra (ou pas)
by MukoseiNa
Summary: • La blondasse, là, c'est moi. Et je vais vous raconter pourquoi je tiens le caleçon Uchiwesque de Sasuke par l'extrémité de ma serpillère. • Comment Naruto, dans une situation peu enviable (ou enviable pour certaines), à apprit l'existence d'un Sasuke en chaleur !


**J**e vous présente mon premier OS sur Naruto, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! J'ai un humour un peu spécial, donc il est fort probable qu'il ait détint sur le récit - - ' J'ai eu l'idée de cette courte histoire grâce à une vidéo sur Naruto assez spéciale ….

**Ta curiosité te perdra (ou pas)**

**_•_**_ La blondasse, là, c'est moi. Et je vais vous raconter pourquoi je tiens le caleçon Uchiwesque de Sasuke par l'extrémité de ma serpillère. __**•**_

**C**omment Naruto, dans une situation peu enviable (ou enviable pour certaines), à apprit l'existence d'un Sasuke en chaleur !

* * *

**I**l ne faut JAMAIS provoquer un Uchiha. Surtout quand ce dernier est soumis à une permutation pour le moins complexe. Ce genre de protagoniste en puissance est très dangereux et facilement irritable. Mais quand on est un con doublé d'un masochiste inavoué, on en fait inévitablement les frais. Ce con/masochiste/suicidaire, c'est moi, Uzumaki Naruto ! Je vais vous raconter comment j'en pu me mettre dans un tel pétrin. C'était un jour caniculaire à Konoha, quelques mois après le retour de Sasuke au village …

* * *

- 'Tain, Sas'ke, remet le ventilateur en place ! Beuglai-je, vautré sur le lit de mon cher coéquipier.

Je n'appréciais pas le fait que cet enfoiré prenne place devant la soufflerie, profitant SEUL du bienfait du vent sur son visage aux traits aristocratiques. Les yeux fermés, le menton relevé, il feignait d'ignorer ma remarque. Pourquoi étais-je venu ici d'ailleurs ? Ah, oui, c'est parce que je suis tellement appauvri que je n'ai pas les moyens d'aérer mon appartement. Ironie du sort que ce ne soit pas son cas alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois, c'était un vulgaire déserteur. L'héritage familial, sans doute.

- Hey, Teme !

- Oui, dobe ?

Mes joues se gonflèrent d'affront. Mais il me prenait pour qui cet Uchiha de malheur ? Je le poussais brutalement, prenant place à côté de sa personne, nos épaules s'effleurant légèrement. D'un regard tout à fait Uchiwesque, il me toisa comme à son habitude.

- Tu es dans MON appartement. Tu es devant MON ventilateur et par-dessus le marché, tu insinue avoir des droits ? réplique le ténébreux d'un ton acerbe.

Il m'énervait. Mais d'un côté il n'avait pas tort. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rejeter la faute sur son égoïsme et sur son égo démesure dont il a hérité de sa famille décimée. D'un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me relevai paresseusement, passant mes deux mains sur mon pantalon froissé.

- Je vais chercher à boire.

Il ne me répondit pas, son regard sombre quittant le mien.

Dans la cuisine, je m'afférais à verser l'eau de sa carafe dans deux verre. Ce serrait malheureux qu'il crève de soif … Après tout ce que j'ai faits pour le ramener et ce par la peau du cul si je puis dire, si il meurt maintenant j'aurais une belle jambe. Mes pensées valdinguèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, ou j'en oubliai presque l'eau qui se déversait encore dans une des deux coupes atteignant un niveau affolant. Je faillis renverser la carafe en le redressant brutalement. Saleté de verre, saleté de carafe, saleté de cuisine et saleté d'Uchiha !

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, ma main libre venait de s'introduire dans le fond de ma poche, guidée par ma colère, soutirant de cette dernière un petit flacon de la taille de ma paume, son enveloppe cristalline semblant me narguer … Une idée folle me traverse l'esprit. J'avais presque oublié l'existence de cette intéressante petite fiole transparente. C'était sûr, j'allais remporter ma vengeance. * Mode Uchiha *

**•**

Je retournai près de mon coéquipier, et lui tendit _aimablement_ son verre. Ses iris s'attardèrent légèrement sur moi avant de s'en emparer d'un mouvement fluide et gracieux, digne de lui. Ses fines mèches noires aux reflets bleutés, qui contrastaient avec la pâleur de son visage, étaient légèrement repoussées en arrière à cause du vent qui lui venait de face. Il semblait hésiter à boire le rafraichissement.

- Ah bah quoi ? M'étonnai-je. Tu n'as pas soif ?

Je pris de nouveau place à côté de Sasuke et s'assit en tailleur, mes perles céruléennes le fixant avec insistance.

- C'est n'est pas comme si j'avais empoisonné ta flotte ! me moquai-je ne pouvant pourtant pas réprimer un petit gloussement inaudible.

N'y prêtant pas attention, l'Uchiha but l'entièreté de son verre à grande gorgée, ce qui lui soutira un soupir de bien-être. Mais qui fut de courte durée. Mon tain soudainement livide lui signalait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents que tu me fixe comme ça ? Tenta le ténébreux passablement irrité.

Pas de réponse.

- Hey, Usuratonkachi !

Toujours pas de réponse.

Sasuke, pour le moins alerté, alla vérifier s'il y avait une anomalie quelconque sur son visage, passant le chambranle de sa salle de bain. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant que je ne déboule comme une fusée à ses côtés, la sueur dégoulinant de mon front.

- Attends Sas'ke je vais t'expli-

- BORDEL DE MERDE !

Ce cri était plutôt indigne d'un Uchiha et … terriblement féminin aussi.

En effet, devant son miroir, Sasuke avait assisté à sa mutation pour le moins étrange. Son corps masculin avait laissé place à des courbes féminines, difficilement cachées par son t-shirt moulant. Ses cheveux ébène avaient poussées à une vitesse fulgurante et atteignaient à présent ses reins, touchant de leurs pointes son fessier plus bombé qu'autrefois. Et il ne fallait surtout pas oublier les deux melons qui avaient pris place sur son torse. Plus rien n'apparaissant comme étant d'origine masculine.

Sasuke ne trouvait plus ses mots, sa bouche grande ouverte formant un O avec ses fines lèvres rosées. Ses traits tendus s'apaisèrent après seulement quelques minutes et ses poings serrés à l'extrême se desserrèrent lentement alors qu'il perdait son air ahurit. Moi, à l'inverse de lui, j'étais époustouflé par la bombe qu'était devenu mon coéquipier, mais je n'eus pas le temps de placer un mot que ce dernier/cette dernière me sauta à la gorge avec un cri rageur. Evidemment, j'essayai de m'expliquer, préférant éviter le carnage.

- Je … Je ne savais pas que ça aurait cet effet là je te jure ! Me risquai-je.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un sifflement haineux.

- Une sorte de charlatan me l'a remis en m'expliquant assez vaguement son utilisation … Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce genre de scénario dont il m'avait mis en garde ! Argumentai-je vainement, sortant l'objet en question de sa poche, celui-ci étant vidé à demi.

- Alors je vais te laisser la joie de découvrir de ce l'on ressent dobe !

Sur ce, Sasuke et moi nous déclarions une guerre sans merci, se disputant le flacon qui passa de ma main bronzée à sa main pâle en une fraction de seconde. La chambre de l'appartement était complètement dévasée : les livres avaient volés à terre ainsi que les feuilles, ses armoires étaient tombées en un fracas assourdissant, libérant les vêtements du brun lors de leurs chutes, … Tout ça pour que finalement, Sasuke retourne ma vengeance contre moi. Il fourra le flacon dans ma bouche, ne me laissant même pas le temps de respirer alors que le reste du liquide coulait dans ma gorge.

* * *

Voilà comment j'ai finis ici, dans la chambre de cet enfoiré, une serpillère et un seau posées sagement à mes pieds alors que je me baissai légèrement pour mieux observant l'étendue dans dégâts. Dans la foulée, je me retrouvai complètement à plat sur le parquet, mes seins volumineux écrasés sous mon propre poids. Comment les filles faisaient pour supporter ça ? C'était vraiment insupportable cette paire de pastèque. (Au moins Sakura, elle, n'a pas ce problème.)

J'entrepris de réunir tout ce qui trainait au centre de la pièce, prenant par le bout de mon ustensile de nettoyage les caleçons qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Mes longs cheveux en couettes caressant inlassablement mon visage féminin. Ah, ce que j'aimerai redevenir un homme ! L'effet dure plus longtemps que ce teme, qui avait déjà repris son apparence initiale, et Kyuubi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me garder sous cette forme affligeante. Encore une blague débile de ce Bijuu attardé.

- Bien ! Emis-je d'on ton décidé, ma voix étant devenue plus aigüe qu'a l'accoutumée.

Sur ce mot d'encouragement, je rangeais la chambre du brun dans un silence presque religieux, ne pouvant pas résister à profiter de ma rapidité pour fouiller un peu le lieu ou Sasuke passait le plus clair de son temps lorsque Tsunade ne nous attribuait pas de mission. Mais rien d'intéressant n'attisait pas curiosité, jusqu'à ce que …

- Oh mon dieu !

Mes joues s'empourprèrent de gênes, lâchant l'objet de mes main d'un coup, l'envoyant ainsi valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits, vainement, mes pensées refusant de s'éclaircit dans ma tête. Sasuke ne pouvait pas … Il … C'était …

- Tu as finis ? Je n'entends plus le bruit de tes pas depuis tout à l'heure.

Son regard hautain se figea lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, qui était de dos pour mieux cacher mon couleur pivoine qui avait élu domicile sur ma peau.

- Indécent … Murmurai-je pour moi, alors que Sasuke alla récupérer l'objet plié d'un pas précipité.

- Usuratonkachi …

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mais ne put contenir cette phrase qui passait en boucle dans mon cerveau, apparaissant en lettres lumineuse sur les parois de mon crâne.

- SASUKE, DEPUIS QUAND TU LIS DES REVUES PORNOS ?

Alors que je voulais en rajouter plus, il se jeta sur moi pour la deuxième fois en trois jour, sauf que se n'étais pas de la rage qui se lisait au fond de ses yeux, mais un profond désir … Le reste de la journée allait être mouvementé.

**Fin.**

* * *

Alors voilà, j'espère que ce court OS vous aura plus ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant. Quel que soit votre verdict, laisser moi un petit signe de votre passage pour me communiquer votre avis ! Sur ce, tchao, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
